Sadurang (Earth-616)
Illuminated Apocalypse, Lord of Conflagration, Lord of the Wind and Sky | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Dormammu | Relatives = Unnamed cousin (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Snowstone Mountains, Jotunheim | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (dragon form); Red (human form) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (dragon form); Brown (human form) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer, former apprentice of Dormammu | Education = Countless teachings under Dormammu | Origin = Asgardian Dragon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gail Simone; Paolo Villanelli | First = Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 12 | Quotation = Do you know, I believe I'm salivating for the first time in a century. Yes, there's a distinct craving for the flesh of a king. Dark Elf, it turns out I am peckish after all. Where is this golden knight you speak of? | Speaker = Sadurang | QuoteSource = Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Sadurang was an Asgardian Dragon and a powerful sorcerer. He studied under Dormammu, and prided himself in being allegedly his favored student. Fueled by greed, Sadurang hoarded many riches, including powerful artifacts like the Second Eye of Agamotto. After centuries of slumber in a cave in the Snowstone Mountains of Jotunheim, Sadurang was approached by the Dark Elf king Malekith the Accursed in preparation for his attack on Midgard during the War of the Realms. Malekith asked Sadurang to destroy the Avenger Iron Man for him due to the Dark Elves' weakness to iron. Sadurang agreed, motivated by Malekith's promises that his target was rich. Sadurang appeared at the Stark Unlimited HQ in human form demanding to see Stark and his mounds of gold. When a guard tried to force him to leave, Sadurang killed him. A security team was dispatched, prompting Sadurang to revert to his dragon form and scorch them with his fire breath. He proceeded to climb to the side of the building to call out for Stark. Sadurang's sheer presence unwittingly caused the systems of Stark Unlimited to become corrupted with his magic. Since Iron Man was away, Sadurang was attacked by Jim Rhodes in the Manticore, as well as Dr. Shapiro in a battle armor. Sadurang overpowered them both, but Iron Man arrived, and the dragon was subsequently overwhelmed by Stark's robots and his allies and retreated. The dragon attacked the New York Stock Exchange and killed everyone inside under the impression that Stark's fortune was being guarded there. Iron Man's suit became infected with Sadurang's magic, causing it to transmute into a magical armor. Stark attempted to pursue Sadurang, but he was overpowered and mocked for his failings. Iron Man managed to scrape by using magic, and fled to discard his transmuted suit. Sadurang gave chase, but was distracted long enough by Stark's girlfriend and ally, the Wasp, to allow him to change into the Iron Man Armor Model 1. The armor's focus on brute strength combined with its primitive technology, meaning it couldn't become corrupted by Sadurang's magic, gave Iron Man the edge necessary to defeat the dragon and knock him unconscious. | Personality = Sadurang is vain and prideful. He is motivated purely by greed; having agreed to help Malekith kill Iron Man for his promised riches. Sadurang has little care for others, and is prone to threatening or outright murdering anybody that disturbs him. | Powers = Magic: Sadurang is a powerful sorcerer who trained under Dormammu's tutelage. The dragon's sheer presence caused the systems of Stark Unlimited to become corrupted with magic, and it caused Iron Man's armor to transmute. Shapeshifting: Sadurang is capable of changing into the form of a human. Fire Breath: Sadurang can release a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, instantly scorching defenseless victims. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Second Eye of Agamotto | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Throughout and #13, Sadurang is given a variety of nicknames based on pop culture: ** Pete's Dragon from the 1977 film of the same name. ** Falkor from the German fantasy novel The Neverending Story and its film adaptations. ** Toothless from the franchise How to Train Your Dragon. ** Barney from the children's television series Barney & Friends. ** Pufnstuf from the children's television show H.R. Pufnstuf. * Sadurang had a cousin who was killed "by a lucky shot from a janitor." * Sadurang claims to have killed King Arthur. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Breath Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Winged Characters Category:Horns Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tail Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Scaly Skin Category:Giant Monsters